Don't stop it
by IDK1985
Summary: Just a Glee fic... REad and REvieW PlZ P.S. might be OOC IDK and IDC if they are because its my fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I NO OWN GLEE or anything mentioned that's real like, a book or etc

_Tyler POV_

McKinley. McKinley High. Another School, Another round of bullies. I arrived at the school at 7:15 AM and immediately met principal Figgins and got my schedule. The day passed by pretty fast until Study Hall.

I plopped myself down on the nearest chair and started reading the book I packed, Catcher in the Rye. When I saw a girl with long brown or black hair and big brown eyes and she immediately began talking to a guy who was wearing I'm guessing cashmere and they started talking about glee, whatever that is and they noticed me (OH GOD, WHY'D THEY NOTICE ME???).

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry, star of New Directions" she said to me and offered me a hand to shake.

I shook it. "Hi I'm Tyler Ferguson"

The guy intercepted "Hi I'm Kurt Hummel"

We talked for the rest of study hall and then headed off for our other classes and at the end of the day I caught up with them.

"Hey Guys"

"Hey Tyler"

"You just passed your lockers, where are you going?"

"To Glee Club"

"Oh, cool…hey do you think I could try out for Glee?"

"Maybe, I don't know"

"Let me show you my skills" and then I started to sing.

_Who Knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do_

_Your making staying over here impossible _

_Baby I say your Aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go,_

_Do you know what you started_

_I just came here to party_

_But now were up and on the _

_Dance floor acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_Were hand and hand_

_And now were face to face_

_I wanna take you away, let's escape _

_Into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse you_

_I like the way ya do this_

_Keep on rocking to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music!_

"How was that"

"Pretty Damn good and I recorded it"

"So you'll show to the Glee teacher"

"He's also the Spanish teacher"

"Oh crap"

"What?"

"I think I flicked off…never mind I flicked off the gym teacher, seeya guys later"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic….except Tyler

_**Tyler POV**_

Another Day and Another Trash Can. I mean seriously how many trash cans are their around this school.

Anyway, the Football players (the other nameless ones not the ones in Glee club) threw me in here and I'm now out of the can and trying to find the Glee club location.

That's right, Rachel never told me where the Glee club takes place so I was crawling down the hall (the jocks tried to throw me into the garbage can and had missed so I jumped in without help) and came upon a room where if I even entered I'd be suspended,_ Miss Sylvester's Office_.

I went in anyway and she wasn't there so I locked the door and started listening to my Ipod until there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Sue, One of my students didn't show up for Glee club…Do you know where he is?"

Oh Crap, it's Mr. Schuester.

I said in my worst woman voice ever, "I think I saw some Football players gathered around a garbage can"

"Thanks Sue, Hey is something wrong with your voice?"

I decided to start talking more like Ms. Sylvester.

"No Will, so go and take the curly mess you call your hair and walk away slowly…and never come back."

Right after I said that I made a mad dash for the garbage can and got in right before Mr. Schuester turned the corner.

After about a minute of waiting he opened the garbage can and I jumped out, "thanks Mr. Schue sorry I missed Glee club I'll never happen again…sorry gotta go bye."

And I ran to my car and drove away. (AN: yeah…he's sixteen)

The Next Day, I jumped out of my car and entered the school.

I realized I got to school an hour early because the time had changed but I never changed my clock so I was an hour early.

"Let the Games Begin."

I hung out in the teachers lounge for 30 minutes and had a good 10 cups of coffee before I went to the principal's office for a good 5 minutes before I saw his car pull up and I used my Parkour skills to jump out the window and be at the front of the school right when he got there.

"Hello Tyler, what are you doing here so early?"

"Just was so excited for school"

"We both know that's a load of crap, give me the real reason."

"I set my alarm clock too early."

"Okay, now go wait in your car so people think you weren't excited for school."

"Thanks Principal Figgins."

Later That Day, I was so hyper from the ten cups of coffee that when I was walking to Glee club I was going at least forty miles per hour, I think I ran over someone's foot.

When I got to the door I realized I was starting to crash and I was second to the room (first being Rachel, of course) and we talked until everyone else showed up.

Mr. Schuester told us we must split into 3 groups of 4 and that 2 people would sit out and be judges, I was put on a team with; Matt (He's cool), Mike (Didn't really know him well) and Santana (well…Shit I'm on a team with a slut) and we decided to do Black Eyed Peas for our group performances and we left school.

"Hey Guys, Wanna go rehearse at my house?"

Santana answered for the Other guys.

"Sure, but how are we gonna get there?"

"Easy, I'll drive"

I then clicked by keys so I unlocked my car and the Camero was spot right in front of us.

"Wait, You Own this???"

"Yes"

We then jumped into my tricked out 2010 Camero that was black and drove off to my house.

_**AN: DO you guys like my story, PLZ read and REVIEW!!!!!**_


End file.
